Fire and Ice
by Kd777
Summary: A little play-around with my characters Han and Kivy.


Author's note: this is mostly a play-around of my two characters; Kivy and Han, Kivy being a Toa of ice and Han being the Toa of fire. All I'm saying is these two dudes live together for reasons I shall not say and will be reviled in my epic; Chains of slavery.

…..eventually.

Fire and Ice

Fire and Ice are said not to mix, their elements so different, so contrast, that they'd destroy each other in a meaningless puddle.

_--_

_Thunk._

"Oi! What the Karazahani was _that_ for!?"

--

Thus, the reason—some have stated—why the mighty Toa of those elements could not, by any circumstances, accept each other as equal allies of power.

--

The whirling sound of machinery…

"It's just a minor injury, a slight bruise at the most." Cool, calculative disinterest.

"Oh yeah?! I bet your pretty head that you weren't so sure until you turned that stupid visor… thingy on!" Bubbling, hot annoyance.

--

Leading to haughty glares, acidic arguments and last but not the least, eruptive—not to mention idiotic—'duels.'

--

"Negative. I knew what the casualties were, and even if I hadn't, I knew that it would only hurt your silly little pride to have your flimsy faceguard scratched." Neutral, yet accented with teasing.

"First off, don't you dare, and I mean _dare,_ think pride lives with this candle flame here! That stuff went down the drain when I started running from prison cells. And _what_ are you calling flimsy? This face guard's been through a lot protecting my face and, oooh, looky here," a mechanical sliding noise as a red-tinted, transparent face guard slid over a flame-colored mask, "not a single scratch in sight! And what does your visor do? Bleep and bop?" Angry and challenging, yet with an almost impossible glimpse of… hurt feelings?

"Oh, I see how it is. You think that this 'whirling piece of faulty crap' is basically worthless, even if it finds injuries that weren't. Anywhere. Near. The. Face." Freezing, barely contained, insulted anger was channelling through the finger jabbing at the chest of the flame Toa.

_Jab, jab, jab, jab._

--

So to avoid nasty injury and problems, it is better for the two opposites to be as distant from each other as possible… but that tends to not be possible _either._

--

Delighted at having found a sore spot within the usually cool and calm Ice spirit, the Fire Toa pressed on.

"Yah, yah so what? Most of the time those 'injuries' are already noticed by the one injured here!"

"Noticed? You would splinter your leg and not notice it until you try to kick at someone's head."

"Hey, that was only because that leg was totally numb!"

"And yet you could walk on it—managing to get to my home—despite the fact that the limb's insides were shattered in twelve pieces?"

"… I _was_ staggering…" A very lame attempt to be on the defensive, indeed.

"Oh, yes… _staggering._"

_Snigger._

"It's not funny." Irritation, heated to a melting point.

"My prospect of funny and yours are two entirely different factors—"

One quick shove to the chest-

_Crash._

"Kivy? Kivy?! Oh shit! Kivy, hey Kivy! Please say you're alright."

-Turns into one big mess in the end.

--

And so the likelihood of these two opposites getting along is, simply put, highly unlikely—but what is this?!

--

"Beat the spirits with a spiked hammer! Kivy, if you're still awake and breathing give a sign!"

A muffled yell, followed by mechanic tools falling off the pile that the Ice spirit was buried in.

The red Toa quickly started on the task of sifting sharp or otherwise dangerous tools away until a white hand managed to poke out of the heap. The Fire Toa shouted in glee as he grabbed hold of his fellow Toa's hand and hoisted him up out of the burial of metallic equipment.

"Han… you idiot..." Deflated irritation, yet grateful.

"… I know, sorry."

"Apology accepted, fire-spitter."

"Who you calling fire-spitter you slush ball," warm, quiet affection.

--

Fire and Ice are said not to mix, their elements so different, so contrast, that they'd destroy each other in a meaningless puddle…

They glared at each other for a few silent seconds before chuckling together good naturedly.

… but perhaps, exceptions can be made.


End file.
